


Twist of Faet

by borkenjest



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borkenjest/pseuds/borkenjest





	1. Prowling

Faet began pulling the muscles apart to get to the cavity underneath. She needed to grab the heart, pancreas, and liver.  
"Please. . ." She looked up dispassionately to see that despite extreme blood loss and the fact that she'd accidentally punctured one of his lungs.  
"I have . . . a wife. . . new. . ." he gurgled  
Okay maybe it hadn't been an accident. Using the back of her hand she knocked him unconscious. This was her fourth repo of the night, she was almost getting as bad as Nathan Wallace. Although the difference was she didn't feel guilty about her job. She'd watched him work one night when it was slow. He'd been more than just efficient she'd watched him enjoy it humming as he worked. But after he had finished his face, it was almost adorable in the way he looked so crushed.  
Humming she placed the organs inside her bag and checked the rest of the organs. None were in good enough condition to bother harvesting for extra credits. Leaving the body for the clean up crew Faet pulled out her folder of repossessions. The one she'd saved for last was near a cemetery. Which had been the whole point, she had Zydrate to collect for the night. She and Graverobber had come to an agreement of sorts she could either sell it herself or he could sell it. Normally she'd let Graverobber deal with the addicts but she was bored and needed the entertainment.  
"If I told you what I did would you still love me touch me hold me, If I showed you what I've done would you still look at me the same without disgust or pain." Faet sang a song the repos of GeneCo had made up. She sang loudly like there was an audience and there probably was. There was always some pervert that got off on watching a repo.  
"Catchy tune."  
She didn't even turn to look at him she'd known he was there since she started.  
"Hello Graverobber, find any juicy corpses tonight or did Amber stop by?"  
"You know good and well I don't sleep with the corpses I take Zydrate from." he muttered angrily walking in step with her.  
"Isn't sleeping with Amber the same thing? She's mostly made up of dead parts anyways."  
Graverobber frowned he hated having to hear about Amber from anyone. Faet was the only one she knew who could hassle him about it without feeling a blade of some sort pressing against her flesh. She liked to think that it was because of their business arrangement but it was probably something else. They walked in a comfortable silence to the graveyard.  
"You here for a repo or to collect some Z?"  
"Both actually I'm feeling a bit strapped for cash." Faet grinned and held out her hand.  
Graverobber laughed and handed her the profit he'd been holding for.  
"You know sometimes I wonder about you. Don't repos make a killing." he paused. "No pun intended."  
"We do but I'm saving up for something."  
"Oh? A new house?" he asked hopping up on a gravestone and swinging his heels.  
"Actually I want to get a new jacket and a cornea surgery."  
"Are you kidding me? What the hell for?"  
"Well this jacket was my mentors and it's starting to get ragged. I've been getting more and more blood on my clothes."  
"One I heard you repo nude underneath and two I meant the surgery. You've always been so adamant about never going under the knife."  
"Yeah well Jason, one of the guys I worked with has found out that you can sell aids of repoing for quite a pretty credit." Faet grinned and crossed her arms behind her head stretching.  
"I should have known it was about the money." Graverobber chuckled. "Wait is it true you normally repo naked?"  
"What do you think?" she asked looking at him from beneath thick lashes.  
"I'm not entirely sure I want to think about it but people keep asking."  
"Well just tell them to use their imaginations." Laughing she waved to Graverobber and went to search for her latest delinquent.  
She found her relatively quickly but someone else was already tearing through organs and tossing them into a bag. Faet ground her teeth marching up to the scene with an almost murderous intent. Grabbing the shoulder of the repo man she yanked him backwards feeling a bit better when he landed in a puddle of blood. She jumped backwards when he swung with his blade barely missing her thigh.  
"Who the hell do you think you are trying to take my repo?" she yelled incensed.  
That made the man pause slowly dropping his blade to his side he reached up for his face mask. Faet's jaw dropped when she saw it was Nathan Wallace.  
"You're mistaken this is my repo you must have the wrong person."  
"I don't have the wrong person you do! Put your glasses on you must be blind." Faet fumed fists clenching at her side.  
Nathan frowned at her and handed her his plexi-sheet. Adrianna Shift, Kidney and small intestines.  
"I have the same sheet. . ." Faet handed the paperwork back to him. Sighing she pulled her gloves and mask off then absently ruffled her hair.  
"Then we seem to have had a mix up in claims." he returned to work. putting the organs into his bag.  
Faet frowned and called the claims department if she wasn't getting this one she was definitely getting another one the night was still young after all.  
"GeneCo all our stock is at a low price without your having to worry about quality."  
"Can it. I want to know about a repo that was assigned tonight."  
"What's the name of the repossession?"  
"Adrianna Shift."  
"There is no Adrianna Shift in the system."  
"Bull. I'm holding the plexi-sheet right here, refresh the page or something."  
"Ma'am there is no Adrianna Shift in the system let alone due for repossession. Can I help you with anything else?"  
"No you've been enough help already." Faet ground her teeth then smiled "Well if she's not a repo might as well take the healthy stuff and turn it in for credit."  
She couldn't figure out the expression on Nathan's face and at the moment didn't really care. There was a mistake in Claims they weren't going to fess up to it but that didn't faze Faet. She was getting paid one way or the other.  
"It doesn't bother you that an innocent woman was just killed?" he asked cleaning off his scalpel.  
"Well it's bad but she looks like a Z addict so she was gonna die sooner or later." Faet slid on her gloves and opened her bag. The spine looked good and the large intestines were still in surprisingly good condition.  
"Even so don't you think this is wrong that we're just going to take her organs and sell them to someone else?" Nathan persisted grabbing her wrist and stopping her form grabbing a lung.  
"No, I need the money and she's dead, someone somewhere can use this stuff and she can't anymore." Faet snatched her out of his grasp.  
"That's a really black and white way of looking at this." he murmured sitting back on his heels.  
"Well it's better than doing my job and then crying over it." She snapped throwing the organs into her bag.  
"Who's crying?" Nathan barked, "There's nothing wrong with feeling remorseful over the innocent."  
"Look this was a Z addict so it was probably a prostitute to pay for it. It was a mercy killing now get over it!" Faet closed her bag and stormed away.  
Laying in her bed that night Faet replayed her encounter with the famous Nathan Wallace. He hadn't been what she'd expected at all. She'd assumed he must be a sociopath after seeing some of the repos that he'd collected. But instead he was a repo man with a slight conscience, but even that little bit could drive you towards madness if you weren't careful.  
"What do you think Dad? Do you think Nathan Wallace is just gonna lose it one day?" Faet asked the portrait that hung on the wall across from her. Shrugging her shoulders she settled herself more comfortably on the sarcophagus in her fathers crypt.


	2. Temper temper

Wandering in the GeneCo lounge drinking coffee Faet stopped in front of the board and checked her stats against everyone else. Her name was almost at the top only Nathan Wallace was higher. Frowning she checked her in-box and found 6 repossessions due in the next week, Nathan's had 10 at least. She heard all the talking stop behind her and turned to see Nathan walk in carrying his bag and more into the room.  
"So I heard that we had a couple of repo men fighting over a corpse bad for the rep." Faet couldn't see who said it but saw Nathan stiffen.  
"I heard that it was dangerous to mess with a sociopath." Faet said nonchalantly as she left the room plexi-sheets in hand.  
"Faet Ciardha come to my office immediately."  
Gulping her coffee she jumped in the nearest elevator and hit the top floor button. Looking out at the city she saw how bleak it was even with the sun trying to come out. It really was a horrible place to live but it wasn't like there were many choices left. Most of the small towns were buried beneath the dead from bigger cities. The door dinged behind her and she turned to walk out the elevator and right into Luigi Largo.  
"Watch where the fuck you're going!" Luigi held his cup of coffee higher.  
"You walked into the elevator without looking that's your fault."  
"Oh it's you." he gave her a look of disgust that almost but not quite covered him checking her out.  
"Yeah I need to get to your father would you like to get the hell out of my way."  
"You're pretty uppity for a Repo." he growled flicking out a blade and holding it under her chin.  
"And you're pretty stupid for an heir to a fortune." Faet had a blade tapping the crotch of his pants.  
"Ah it's-a the wonderful Faet!" Pavi squealed as he slid into the elevator around his brother. "Bella you must let me take you out-a on the town!"  
"Pavi I've told you I don't date inside the company."  
"I could get-a Father to-a fire you," Pavi said thoughtfully tapping his chin. "Then-a you would be free to date the Pavi!"  
"No Pavi then I'd have to do an unscheduled repo." Faet grinned at Pavi still tapping the blade.  
"Get your fucking blade away from me!" Luigi roared getting tired of being ignored.  
"You drop yours and I'll drop mine." She purred rubbing the blade along the seam.  
"Fine." he snarled, "But one day I'm gonna catch you off guard and that'll be it!"  
Faet rolled her eyes and jumped out of the elevator and headed down the hallway to Rotti Largo's office. Her boss was sitting behind the desk looking through a file that was too thin to be hers so she sat in a chair and waited. It didn't take long Rotti glanced up from the paper work and smiled.  
"Good to see you Faet."  
"Pleasure is mine Mr. Largo."  
"Please call me Rotti." his tone of voice could have given a candy man a cavity.  
"So you called me?" Faet let the question hang.  
She knew what Rotti was seeing, long black hair dark grey eyes and a full mouth. He would completely ignore the fact that she had scalpels all over the place or know about the blades in the toes of her boots. But when you had the body guards he did you didn't really need to worry.  
"I found out that you placed a call to Claims last night bout a repo mix up." he shook a finger at her. "Now Faet you know that I appreciate the extra effort you go to but we can't have you killing innocent people just to get rare blood type organs."  
"I didn't even know it was a mix up at first she was my last repo of the night."  
"And how many did you do last night?" he asked set the folder in a drawer.  
"Five. I got home early last night."  
"I see who was the other Repo man?" he asked setting his chin on laced fingers.  
"I didn't have a chance to see his face." Faet shrugged. "I threw him on the ground when he showed that he had the same plexi-sheet as me."  
"I bet you were very upset. I don't supposed we're gonna have to hire a new one I know how frustrated you can get."  
"No sir I didn't do anything drastic."  
"That's good to hear. Well if you ever get done early and want some more work feel free to call Claims and get someone else."  
"I will sir." Faet stood ready to leave. Talking with Rotti Largo left her feeling in desperate need of a bath.  
"Oh and Faet? Be a bit more gentle on my boys it's not totally their fault they're incompetents."  
"Yes sir."  
A couple hours later Faet was walking through Sanitation Square rolling the vials of Zydrate around in her jacket's pocket. Hopefully she could make enough tonight to just leave the selling to Graverobber. Fortune was on her side and mocking all at the same time.  
"Where the fuck is he?"  
Faet saw Amber and her bodyguards harassing a Z addict. the pitiful thing was so out of it going through withdrawals that it couldn't answer.  
"Ms. Sweet, I could help you unless you want Graverobber especially." Faet called from the end of the alley.  
"Oh Faet. I'm so glad to see you." Amber's voice dripped with sarcasm.  
"Well you could wait for him or-" she let the sentence hang as she pulled a vial out of her pocket.  
"Shut up you bitch just give me a hit of that glow." Amber reached out eagerly.  
"You have to pay me Amber you know that." Faet tucked the vial behind her back and leaned on a wall.  
"Oh c'mon Faet, how about a little customer appreciation?" Amber playfully bit her lower lip. "I can make it worth your while."  
"Cash only or wait for Graverobber." Faet replied dryly. She'd been through this before with Amber the girl just couldn't take no for an answer.  
Amber stalked her way over and leaned onto Faet in a way that pressed everything together. Using one hand she grabbed Faet behind the head wrapping her fingers in her hair and pulled her roughly down for a kiss. The other hand was trying to sneak behind Faet's back to grab a vial. When that failed she moved down to Faet's neck.  
"Amber really this is just not going to work the only thing you have of interest is cold hard cash." she fought a smile as Amber froze nails digging into her scalp.  
"I could have my men take it from you and leave you here bloody." she hissed stepping back to stand between her bodyguards running her hands along their sides.  
"Temper temper you're turning into a regular Luigi." Faet mocked.  
"FINE!" Amber threw some money at her and then held out her hand imperiously.  
"Amber what do you take me for? This is high grade stuff that would cover maybe one quarter of this vial." Faet said as she counted the money in her palm.  
"You are going to eventually regret this." Amber growled shoving more money into her hand.  
"I know I'm sorry how about I give you a deal next time?" Faet smiled innocently as she handed over the vial.  
"As long as it's not the cheap stuff." Amber muttered slightly appeased as she shot up.  
Faet watched in disgust as Amber fell into the arms of her bodyguards who dutifully carried her off. Whistling she walked over to the dumpster across the way and tossed a handful of credits inside it. Graverobber cried out as it came raining down on his head and she laughed.  
"How'd you know I was in there?" he asked sliding onto the unopened lid.  
"I saw you peeping out at Amber. You owe me." Faet shivered.  
"Nah you can handle yourself." Graverobber brushed himself off and waved good bye as he went on the hunt for a sale.


End file.
